


Batfam Halloween Content War 2017

by Rainbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween Content War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbat/pseuds/Rainbat
Summary: All batfam related story for Halloween Content War on tumblr.





	1. Autumn Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't celebrate Halloween and here in my country, we don't have autumn or any other season other than sunny and rainy seasons, so any inaccuracies here are not on purpose. I've tried my best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Damian grinned from ear to ear and fist bumped each other. "It's warm," they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late but hey, i'm still doing it. So please look forward for the rest of them. I'm doing my best to write them. ^^

He really didn't expect this. All he wanted was some times alone, enjoying and taking pictures of the beautiful scenery of wayne manor surrounded by the colours of autumn. He had always came to the this hill for that purpose, it got the best view of wayne manor. 

He had expected to see lot of leaves, wild bushed or maybe too many squirrel as the hill was pretty far from the manor. Not many or he dare says that no one will come here. 

So he totally not mentally prepared to see the demon brat lying on the ground on the exact place that he used to lie. 

Tim considered his options; returned to the manor and pretend he never saw Damian, or checked on the demon brat to make sure he was still alive. Wait.  

_He was sleeping right? He's not...fainted or something right?_

Tim sighed before crouching besides Damian head. He put a hand on his little brother's forehead. _It's not a fever. Could he be sick? Or did he get attacked?_

He was just about to stand when a hand caught his. Tim would forever denied it, he yelped. 

He stared at Damian's little hand wrap itself around his fingers, he managed to catch three of his fingers. Tim sighed before carefully pried Damian's hand from his. He took off his coat and gently wrapped Damian's small frame in it, "you're gonna catch a cold, Damian."

Tim doesn't know what possessed him to lay down besides Damian; maybe he was worried to leave Damian alone, far from the manor or he simply wanted to feel the calmness that came from the cold breeze of autumn that carried together the smell of dried leaves with them. He would said he goes with the latter but there's a small voice deep in the back of his mind screaming 'you're worried for the demon brat' and he for once, won't denied them. 

The cold breeze made Damian curled into himself more than he already have. Bringing Damian close to him, Tim smiled and closed his eyes. It's not bad. Unexpected but not entirely unpleasant to have the demon brat here with him. 

 

He had came to the manor to tease his younger brothers, because he's bored. Yes, Jason Todd was bored and now he's on a mission to find his younger brothers and messed with them. Why? Because he can. It's the perfect things to do and a good way to waste your free time. 

He doesn't know why, out of many days that he had choose to came to the manor, both the coffee addicted boy and the little ball of fire had decided to be  _out_ of the manor. 

It's chilly out here. 

Jason stared at the pair of his little brothers who were snuggling with each other, lying on top of thousands leaves with not enough layer of clothes. 

"You guys are gonna catch a cold if you sleep here," he frowned at Tim's sleeping form.The  skinny teenager was only in his sweatshirt and the scarf that was supposed to wrapped around his neck had tangled in Damian arms.

Forgetting his earlier plan to messed with his younger sibling, Jason untie his scarf and shrugged off the warm jacket that he worn. He cover Tim's upper body with the jacket and draped his scarf over Damian's. 

He brushed away some leaves from Damian's hair and lay down besides him. He watched the clear sky and felt the cold breeze hitting his cheeks softly. Totally not in his plan, he let himself relaxed on the soft ground, pillowed with dried leaves; he fell asleep besides his little brothers. 

It's autumn and it's comfy. So, unplanned but totally not an unwelcomed feeling. 

 

Dick was told that Damian was out to the backyard long before he came. Expected. Tim was out with his camera also going to the backyard, enjoying his long forgotten hobby; photography. Expected. Jason telling Alfred, he's tracking the younger ones with the sole purpose to make them miserable. Eh, expected. 

What he didn't expect was to see all three of them snuggling and cuddling on the ground, in the chilly autumn evening. Totally unexpected. All was deep asleep. How they managed, Dick's only guess was they had knocked each other out in a fight. 

"All of you are gonna catch some cold... "

He chuckled to himself and wriggled out of his coat. He draped them on top of Tim and Damian and took the empty spot besides Tim, he laid on his side and enjoying the beautiful glow of yellow, orange and red around them and the peaceful face of his brothers, lost in their dreams. 

Eventually, he fell asleep. 

 

They didn't catch a cold. 

Rephrased. Tim and Damian didn't catch a cold. Dick and Jason did. 

The younger duo was sitting side by side on the couch and watching with amused eyes at their older brothers. Currently arguing with each other. 

"Can't believe it. I'm your younger brother too but you gave your coat to them," Jason pointed unhappily at Tim and Damian, who innocently sipping a cup of Alfred's creamy hot chocolate. 

"They're smaller than you?" Dick laughed nervously. Jason sent him a glare and huffed. Nope. He's not sulking. He's offended. 

Okay. He's sulking. So what? Back off humans! 

Bruce stepped into the living room and looking amusingly at his sons. "Heard you guys fall asleep on the hill back there. How is it?" He asked. 

Jason grumbled loudly and Dick sneezed _loudly_. 

Tim and Damian turned towards their father, grinning from ear to ear and fist bumped each other.

"It's warm," they said. Bruce smirked. 


	2. Bonding Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Preparing for a celebration always means happiness to me. Because it means family...opportunities to spend time with family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, cheesy.

"This is pointless."

Dick smiled softly at his favourite (sorry, Tim. Jason.) little brother and continue straighten Damian's coat. He stood and placed both hand on Damian's shoulders. 

"It's not Damian. Besides, look at the bright side."

Damian huffed.

"Protest more, Damian. I'll join you in this. Dick's bright side is darkness. For us." Tim stepped into the room and snatched Damian's away from Dick. Stepping backwards three time, eyeing Dick with a very calculated eyes. He was dragging the emotionless Damian with him. 

Jason poked his head at the doorway before snickering. "Hey, Bruce called for you guys!" 

Tim groaned and Damian, remained emotionless. 

Dick slowly but definitely dragging both the sulking teenager and pre-teen to the car. Bruce already seated behind the wheel and Jason had called shotgun. Dick gave him a look: i'm sitting at the front on our way back.  Jason smirked and raised his hands in mock surrender. 

 

They reached the mall in no less that forty minutes. Bruce parked the car and all of them scrambled out of the black Sedan. 

They walked into the mall and the bat family found themselves standing in front of massive crowd of Gotham people. 

Tim groaned. "Why there's so many humans! It's not even Christmas." 

Dick laughed. "Come on, we gotta shop some costumes. You had something in mind?" 

"Steph." 

Bruce and Jason turned towards the second youngest in less than half a second. Ouch! whiplash. 

"Not dress as Steph! Oh my god."

Damian snorted. Tim gave full intensity of Bat-glare at Dick, "Dick cancelled my date with Steph without informing me first." Tim explained. 

Bruce gave unamused look at Dick who smiled unapologetic. "What? We need costumes and decorations. _And_ bonding time."

Three- oh wait, four sets of eyes that clearly said 'no, we're not' bored their way into Dick's. _Meanie_. 

Dick, totally immune to such things, grab Bruce hand and excitedly motion to random shops. "Come on! We have lots of shop to check out."

Tim _maybe_ had stomped all the way towards Dick and Bruce, muttering everything about annoying older brother. Jason grabbed Damian hand and pulled him to his side. And when Damian raised an eyebrow at him, he motioned to the crowds. Damian didn't batted his hand away, instead he tighten his grip. Cool. 

 

After four hours of walking, three can of coffee for Tim, a bunch of crying children because of Jason, a sour looking Bruce and unexpectedly a happy Damian (they had a stopped at a pet shop), the bat family returned to the manor. It takes all five of them to carry hundreds bag (you're exaggerating, Tim) into the manor, the results of going for a shopping with unlimited credit card and Dick. Definitely Dick. 

After they ate dinner together with Alfred, they started on decorating the house. 

In just a few minutes, the shopping bags littered every inches of the floor in the living room. It's looked just like they had bought the entire mall. Damian spend most of his time helping Jason decorating the fire place and hanging the spider web on wall and ceiling. 

"Move them a little bit to the left Todd."

"Here?"

"Back to the right."

"Is it okay now, brat?"

"Left."

"That's it!"

Damian's ended up on the floor, tangled in the plastic made spider web and Jason got an earful of Alfred's lecture on 'don't be mean to your brother'.

Other than that little incident with Damian and Jason and a few others involving Jason and other family members, mainly Damian again, the rest of them were doing pretty well. Except when Bruce burned a pumpkin on his attempt to _light_ them. _How he did that? No. Real question, Dick. How did he ended up with fire?!_ Tim had calmly stated that, _he's Batman_. Bruce was less than amused and Alfred even more so, at Bruce to be exact.

By the time they finished, everyone was tired and sleep was starting to get to them. Damian fall asleep not long after his last encounter with Jason and the spongy bloody skeletons, on the floor. He honestly done nothing other than his attempt to help Jason. But he didn't complained or insulting anything so no one's bother to disturb him. And he even laughed when Jason had practically tackled him to the ground, which usually means _attack_ in Damianese. So that's something. 

 

Everyone retreated to their bedroom with Bruce carrying Damian to his. They were tired and sleepy so, "go to sleep, all of you. I'll cleaned up the rest." Oh, what a bless to have Alfred with them. 

 

Tim was about to go to sleep when his bedroom door was opened. A bright blue eye belong to none other than Dick Grayson peeking through the small gap between the door and the door frame. 

"You're asleep, Timmy?"

Tim sighed and purposely tossed his blanket to the side. "Not yet."

Dick stepped into the room and Tim smiled at the sight of Dick Grayson in his superman pyjamas. Bruce must be so irritated with him. 

"Still mad at me?" Dick sat at the edge of the matress. Hand unconsciously holding on Tim's outstretched leg, under the blanket. 

Tim glare at him before huffing and looked away. "No."

"Preparing for a celebration always means happiness to me." Dick said. Tim laid back on his pillow and looked at Dick from behind his bangs. "Because it means family." Dick voice was soft, slower than a whisper. 

Dick tucked the blanket under Tim's chin and kiss his little brother's forehead. 

"...opportunities to spend time with family."

Tim hummed in acknowledgement and smiled before closing his eyes and let the sleep took him away, into his dream. 

Dick brushed his hair away from his forehead. "You need a haircut," he chuckled softly. 

"Sleep tight, little brother."

_Thank you for today._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (Unless mentioned OCs). They belong to DC Comics. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
